


The Billionaire the PA and the Lawyer

by jamesm97



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Superheroes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves him she always has she was blinded by the loss of tommy so she let him go</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Billionaire the PA and the Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersmallvampchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersmallvampchick/gifts).



> It is kinda small but hear it is it was promted to me by supersmallvampchicki

The Billionaire the PA and the Lawyer 

 

When Tommy died she blamed herself, it was fact laurel lance is cursed everyone she loves dies, leaves or cheats on her. So she pushed him away and she knows she shouldn't because she loves him more than anyone she always has the fact that he is rich means nothing to her and she forgave him a long time ago for cheating with her sister.

 

She found the guilt rough so she turned to drugs, but when she lost her job it was a wake up call her dad helped her through it by calling black cannery which was her sister. That was a huge shock learning she is alive and kicking ass but the most shocking thing of the past year was learning Oliver was the vigilante aka Arrow but now shes back in top form taking it one day at a time, and now she is ready to tell him tell him that she loves him with all her heart. Tell him she is sorry and she is willing to work through it to get the man she loves back whatever the cost she will have her way.

 

The elevator dinged and she stepped out of the elevator onto the top floor of queen consolidated she was going to surprise Oliver and ask him out if there is one thing therapy has taught her it has to be be assertful to get what you want.

 

"Hello can i help you?" Felicity the preppy Personal Assistant asks when she arrives at the desk in front of Oliver's office.

 

"yeah i am hear to see Ollie is he free?" she asks bright smile on her face

 

"ill just check for you" she picks up the phone and dies the first extension number on the phone and Oliver picks up right away.

 

"yeah Felicity?" Oliver's smooth voice filters through the phone.

 

"Laurels hear to see you shall I send her in?" she asks.

 

"yeah send her in thanks"

 

Felicity hung up and smiled at Laurel "you can go in, can i get you anything?"

 

"a water would be great"

 

"ill just go get you one" Felicity got up and headed to the kitchen while Laurel enters the office of her future boyfriend.

 

"Hey Ollie" she greets him with a hug and a kiss to the cheek he mumbles a hello into her shoulder they pull away and Oliver motions for her to sit down on the chairs opposite him.

 

"so to what do i owe this visit Laurel?" Oliver flashes one of his many smiles to her and looks her in the eye.

 

"Actually to get straight to the point you do" at Oliver's puzzled look she continues "i was wondering if you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

 

"Like on a date?" Oliver looks surprised to say the least but she knows he loves her so she puts her heart on the table so to speak.

 

"yeah" she smiles and touches his hand. " I think i am ready to give us another shot"

 

"I can't" Oliver said and he looks guilty.

 

"if your not free we can do another day"

 

"It's not that Laurel i am seeing someone" he grits out.

 

"Oliver i thought you loved me you don't need to make a person up just say no and be a man" she practically shouted.

 

"I am seeing someone Laurel" Oliver said

 

"really? Who is it then? Whats her name?"

 

"It's Felicity we are keeping it on the down low because I want her to live a normal life and not be attacked by the media Laurel i am sorry i should of told you" he looks guilty and at that moment Felicity walks in with her water.

 

"Speak of the devil" she says snotty 

 

"did i miss something?" Felicity asks

 

"no nothing absolutely nothing Bye" she gets up and storms out and leaves to the sound of Felicity saying "what was that about".

 

She was angry no screw that she was fucking pissed off they are a secret a dirty secret nothing more than Oliver taking advantage of his PA and keeping her as his dirty little booty call. She did something she regrets and now she can't take it back he ruined her life so she will ruin his.

 

She called up her reporter friend and tells him she has a scoop about Oliver queen she tells him who he is dating and as soon and she has done it she feels lighter empty so how like her life has no purpose no point.

 

She folds caves in and she hits the prescription anti-dep resents and sleeps. 

 

Shes awoken by loud bangs on the door and it won't stop so she gets up and answers to a very furious looking Oliver queen. He is brandishing the news paper and the front page reads:

 

Queen beds Personal Assistant

 

There is a picture of Oliver on the right and Felicity on the left.

 

"why did you do it?" he asks 

 

"because Ollie you broke my heart and you keeping this girl as your little booty call she should know what you like"

 

"Felicity isn't my booty call she is my girl friend and this jealousy has to stop because I love her more than anyone in my entire life, i have been more honest to her than anyone and she tells me when i am being a dick she is my Anchor and that isn't going to change"

 

"you Honest that will be a first like you could trust her with your secrets Oliver does she know what you do at night? does she know the other you?"

 

"Felicity has know for years she knew before we even got together"

 

"you told her?"

 

"yes and i trusted her and if you think this magazine and papers are going to split us up your wrong I love her no matter what you try and pull to get us to split up i am happy for once"

 

"Oliver i wanted to make you happy don't you get that?"

 

" I am happy with her happier than ever i am going to ask her to marry me i want to be with her tell we are old and wrinkly and i would appreciate if you stay away from us for a while"

 

Before she could even open her mouth he was gone. She was left alone with her thoughts and as hard as she tried to be angry with him but in the end she couldn't be. She was happy he was happy.

 

"I guess the saying if you love them set them free was telling the truth" she says out loud she needs to live with it she needs to be happy for them. And she needs to tell them that she is sorry Life is to short to hold grudges especially in starling city.

**Author's Note:**

> this was promted to my by supersmallvampchicki hope its good enough for you 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter- jamesm97  
> Follow me on Tumbler-jmarshy97


End file.
